This is an application for continuation of the postdoctoral training program in nephrology research at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center. The program provides research training for adult and pediatric nephrology fellows as well as basic scientists who are conducting research related to the kidney. The primary purpose of the program remains the training of physician-scientists who will investigate kidney biology and disease and translate this knowledge into improvements in patient care. The training program has been continuously funded for the past 30 years. The applicant pool is robust, and the program has filled in each year of the match. The graduates from the program have published important contributions to biomedical research, and many have obtained faculty positions and received external funding for their research. The program faculty comprises 21 physician-scientists and basic scientists with expertise in a broad range of scientific disciplines that are relevant to the kidney. The training program is organized into three programs in basic science research (Renal Physiology & Cell Biology, Pathophysiology of Renal Disease, and Genetics & Development) and three programs in patient-oriented research (Chronic Kidney Disease, Hypertension & Cardiovascular Disease, and Mineral Metabolism). Each program includes clinical and basic science faculty and a formal didactic curriculum that includes required courses in ethics and the responsible conduct of research. The curriculum for basic science research also includes special topics in career development, a journal club, and elective courses at the Southwestern Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. The curriculum for patient- oriented research consists of a certification program in patient-oriented research and a Masters Degree in Clinical Science. Trainees in the program also benefit from the Educational Enrichment Program provided by the UT Southwestern George M. O'Brien Kidney Research Core Center, which includes a biweekly research conference, annual symposium, and hands-on instruction in mouse models, small animal physiology, cell biology and pathology, and clinical and translational research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of the UT Southwestern Nephrology Training Program is to provide research training for adult and pediatric nephrology fellows who will pursue careers in academic medicine and discover new knowledge that will advance our understanding of the causes and treatment of kidney disease. To achieve this goal, the program provides an intensive 2-3 year experience in basic and/or clinical research supplemented by formal didactic instruction in biomedical sciences, career development, and ethics.